YUNJAE ::: In Heaven
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: 'I'm going to leave now.' Namja cantik itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit, berusaha menahan tangisnya/ 'Aniya- don't you know how much I love you' sambung namja itu, menatap mata sipit yang telah basah dengan air mata/ Ia tersenyum sangat manis, menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan, 'Saranghae…' cairan bening akhirnya menetes dari celah mata namja cantik itu.


'I'm going to leave now.' Namja cantik itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

'Aniya- don't you know how much I love you?' sambung namja itu, menatap mata sipit yang telah basah dengan air mata.

Ia tersenyum sangat manis, menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan, 'Saranghae…' cairan bening akhirnya menetes dari celah mata namja cantik itu, perlahan membuat jalannya sendiri.

.

.

.

In Heaven

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.

Disclaimer : yg jelas Yunjae bkn punya saya. saya hanya salah satu dari berjuta yeoja yg brharap bisa nyubit pipi Jae oemma *di injek YunJaeShip+Yunpa XD

Terinspirasi dari MV in Heaven-JYJ

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Namja bersurai hitam tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu. Mimpi yang selalu menghantui seorang Jung Yunho. Mimpi yang terlihat begitu nyata. Dan seperti biasa, Yunho hanya bisa melihat tanpa berbuat. Selalu menangis ketika kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir merah kekasihnya. Mimpi pada saat terakhir kali sang kekasih melihat birunya langit.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kesekililing kamar. Mengabsen setiap sudut ruang segi empat itu, berharap menemukan sang kekasih duduk di depan kanvas dengan cat-cat air yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tidak ada. Ia tak menemukan sosok itu. Sudah tidak ada di manapun. Yunho merutuki kebodohan terbesarnya.

.

.

**As of right now, I can't say anything**

**The miracle of you- it all seems like a fantasy**

**The last image of you seems to be locked only in my memories**

**I wonder if you are watching me from somewhere**

**Even if I regret, it's too late- I can't see you anymore**

**The tears of the shadows of my memories are watching over that place**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Yunho kekantor seperti biasa. Bekerja seperti orang gila yang tak pernah mengenal waktu. Menyiksa tubuhnya dengan segudang pekerjaan dan bertumpuk dokumen-dokumen. Berharap bisa menghilangkan sedikit saja rasa bersalah yang perlahan bisa membuatnya mati. Menghapus sebentar saja keberadaan yang sudah seperti nafas baginya. Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ia tidak bisa menghapus bayangan yang telah terkunci dan terbingkai indah dalam ingatannya.

.

.

**I can't say those words, I really can't- as much as you were by my side**

**I'm sorry but I can't- everything comes shaking back to me now**

**By waiting a little more, by wandering through my dreams**

**I'm afraid I will close my eyes inside of you**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bel rumah berdominan putih itu berbunyi sekali. Yunho yang baru saja menenggak minumannya, menyambar sweater hijau lumutnya, berjalan menuju pintu berkaca buram dan membukanya.

"Annyeong, Yunnie~"

Mata Yunho melebar. Menatap tak percaya sesosok namja cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Mimpikah ini?, batinnya.

Merasa aneh dengan ekspresi Yunho yang mendiamkannya, namja itu berdecih kesal dan berusaha untuk menerobos masuk ke rumah Yunho yang tak butuh usaha lebih, karena Yunho hanya berdiri mematung. Meletakkan belanjaan yang di bawanya keatas meja makan, dan memilah sayur dan buah yang akan di jadikan menu masakannya pagi ini.

Yunho melangkah menuju dapur, melihat namja bersurai coklat itu, masih menatap tak percaya. Masihkah ia bermimpi?

"Waeyo?! Kau menatapku seperti sedang melihat penampakan saja!" namja itu menghentakkan kakinya sekali kemudian mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, merasa risih dengan tatapan dan sikap Yunho. Kembali menyibukkan diri dalam dunia memasaknya.

Yunho melihat kalender untuk memastikan pada dirinya sendiri, mimpikah ia? 8 Agustus 2008. angka yang tercetak jelas di kalender itu. Tidak! Ia tidak sedang bermimpi! Menatap kesisi kanannya, namja itu masih di sana, masih sibuk dengan sayur dan buah-buahan. Ia tersenyum. Dan memeluk namjachingu-nya erat. Sangat erat. Pelukan itu menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Ia takut, jika pelukan itu terlepas, maka namja dalam pelukannya akan lenyap. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpinya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Aku sedang memasak!" omel namja bermata indah, merasa terganggu karena tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya yang sedang memasak. Tapi dia sendiri tak bisa menghapus rona merah di pipi dan senyum di bibirnya. Terlebih ketika Yunho menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut. Mengecup kening, kedua kelopak matanya yang refleks terpejam ketika ciuman itu mendarat, pipi chubby yang merona indah, dan terakhir bibir mungil menggoda.

"Saranghae, Jae~. Jeongmal saranghae… neomu neomu saranghae…" ucap Yunho, di sela ciumannya. Terakhir, ia mengecup bibir semerah cerry itu lama. Dalam ciumannya ia tersenyum menatap namja di depannya yang terlihat pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ia begitu merindukan namja ini. Namja yang telah menunjukkan surga kecil padanya.

.

.

**Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay by my side?**

**Lies, all lies- I don't hear anything**

**I love you, I love you- can't you show me those words?**

**I love you, I love you- will you love me again?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Jaejoong menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas di hadapannya, memberikan sentuhan terakhir, menatap lukisan ciptaannya. Ia menaikkan kaki pada kursi dan memeluk lututnya, masih menatap lukisan itu sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan kekar melingkar di leher namja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati Yunho dengan kacamata bacanya, ikut menatap lukisan indahnya.

"Lukisanmu selalu indah, Jae…" ucapnya.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah ruangan dengan lukisan-lukisan terserak di setiap sudut. Salah satu ruangan di rumahnya berhasil Yunho sulap menjadi gallery kecil untuk Jaejoong-nya, mengingat namja itu begitu mencintai lukisan, dan dia sendiri selalu menikmati goresan-goresan yang tertuang dalam kanvas. Ia selalu menikmati apa yang Jaejoong suguhkan.

Jaejoong menatap kembali lukisannya. Lukisan dengan latar langit senja, di depan hamparan hijau, sebuah kursi kayu berukuran sedikit panjang tergeletak. "Aku ingin sekali ketempat seperti ini, Yun…"

Kali ini Yunho mendaratkan dagunya di atas kepala namja bermarga Kim itu. Sesekali mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Memangnya ini di mana? Surga?"

Jaejoong menganggat bahunya, "Entahlah… jika ini memang di surga, apa kau mau ikut denganku, Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Jangankan surga, jika tempat ini berada di neraka pun aku akan kesana bersamamu…"

Pipi Jaejoong merona. Sungguh, ia begitu mencintai namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Jae~"

"Ne?" jawab Jaejoong, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari lukisan.

"BooJae~"

"Ne, Yunnie~" kali ini Jaejoong mendongak, dan…

Chuup~

Yunho mengecup bibirnya. Matanya melebar menerima kecupan manis itu, tapi sedetik kemudian, ia memejamkan mata, meresapi rasa manis itu menjalar bersama desir darahnya, dan pada akhirnya membalas. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin menghentikan waktu. Mematrikan Yunho hanya untuknya. Meresapi rasa manis yang selalu di berikan namjacingu-nya.

.

.

**Time already passed like this**

**I try looking for your traces but they are erased**

**The last memories of you are locked in the rims of my tears**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Yunho membuka matanya, mendapati Jaejoong-nya masih terlelap di hadapannya dengan selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dia tersenyum. Rasanya dia takkan pernah siap jika suatu hari harus kehilangan namja itu. Namja yang telah memiliki seluruh hatinya. Namja yang menghiasi hari-harinya dengan celotehan-celotehan, tawa renyah, senyum termanis, dan segala yang ada padanya.

Ia meraba tiap detail wajah Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya. Kemudian berhenti sejenak di kening Jaejoong. Perlahan telunjuk itu turun dan bergerak lurus menyentuh hidung dan turun lagi menyentuh bibir merah Jaejoong. Bibir yang membuatnya benar-benar kecanduan. Dia sedikit terkekeh ketika bibir Jaejoong bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Telunjuk itu turun lagi melewati dagu, dan leher mulus Jaejoong yang penuh dengan becak merah dan berakhir di dada kekasihnya, yang kondisinya sama dengan leher mulus itu. Lukisan terindah ciptaan seorang Jung Yunho yang hanya ia torehkan pada Kim Jaejoong.

Ia benar-benar bersyukur. Mendapati ciptaan terindah yang di berikan Tuhan hanya untuknya. Ya, hanya untuknya. Dan hanya miliknya…

Yunho memejamkan matanya kembali, setelah ia mendaratkan morning kiss di bibir merah Jaejoong. Menyurukkan wajah Jaejoong ke dadanya, dan sekali lagi, meyakinkan dirinya, ini bukan mimpi…

.

.

**Just end it, end me- if you're not going to be next to me**

**I'm sorry but I'll leave now- following your footsteps**

**Following the road with no end- as I wander to find you**

**I'm afraid I will lose you and be sad**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hari itu… hari di mana Yunho terus gelisah. Mengingat mimpi-mimpi yang tak pernah bosan menghantuinya dan membuatnya gila secara perlahan. Tepat hari perjumpaan dia dan Jaejoong. Tepat ia memiliki namja itu. Juga tepat membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Seharusnya ia senang. Ya, seharusnya ia bahagia, karena akan melewati satu hari itu dengan Jaejoong di sisinya. Tapi tidak jika mengingat mimpi-mimpinya. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia dapat dalam hidupnya.

Karena yang membuat Yunho semakin gelisah adalah, hari itu juga bertepatan dengan meeting yang sangat penting. Meeting yang akan di hadiri oleh petinggi-petinggi perusahaan ternama, yang akan menentukan nasib perusahaan yang di binanya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Semua petinggi perusahaan telah hadir. Kini Yunho terdesak. Mimpi-mimpi itu kembali berputar tanpa di minta. Ia meremas pinggiran meja tempat tumpuan tangannya. Tatapan heran dari setiap pasang mata membuat Yunho semakin gelisah, di tambah mimpi Jaejoong-nya menangis. Telah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akankah ia membuat mimpi buruk itu menjadi nyata?

**Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?**

**Lies, lies, I don't hear anything**

Pikirannya kacau. Darahnya mengalir tak teratur. Dan nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Mimpi itu terus menghujami Yunho tanpa ampun dan tanpa jeda.

Aniya! Mimpi itu tak pernah nyata dalam hidupnya. Tepatnya, ia tak akan membuat mimpi buruk itu menjadi nyata. Tuhan telah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengubah mimpi itu, dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir yang di dapatnya.

"Siwon-ssi, tolong kau urus semuanya." Yunho menepuk pundak seorang namja bertubuh kekar.

Namja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, seolah tahu apa yang membuat rekan kerjanya gelisah sedari tadi. Sebelum Yunho beranjak pergi, ia balas menepuk pundak Yunho, memberinya sedikit kekuatan.

Yunho lari secepat yang ia bisa. Menuju tempat dalam mimpinya. Di persimpangan lampu merah.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**I love you, I love you- can't you show me?**

**Can't you love me, love me, love me?**

**Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?**

**Lies, lies, I don't hear anything**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Berkali-kali Jaejoong mencium bunga matahari dalam genggamannya. Ketika melihat bunga di dapur Yunho layu, ia merasa tidak tega dengan dapur itu. Dapur kesayangannya. Karena di situlah dia merasa berarti untuk seorang Yunho, selalu memasak untuk namja yang paling di cintainya. Merasa seperti istri Yunho. Bahkan, hanya dengan mengingat kenyataan itu saja semburat merah muda tercetak jelas di pipinya, dan membuatnya tersenyum salah tingkah.

Ia juga sudah menyiapkan rencana kecil untuk menyambut Yunho nanti, mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang paling di tunggunya. Jaejoong telah mematrikan Yunho-nya dalam lukisan. Lukisan paling indah yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk Yunho.

Ia berhenti di persimpangan untuk menyebrang. Memasang headset dan memutar lagu kesukaannya, karena lagu itu lagu yang di nyanyikan Yunho untuknya ketika namja itu menyatakan cinta, JYJ- In Heaven.

Seorang namja melewatinya. Merasa lampu telah hijau, ia melangkahkan kakinya, sembari menyenandungkan lagu yang terputar dari headset-nya, dan lagi, bunga matahari itu mendapatkan ciuman Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong masih berdiri di tepi penyembrangan jalan. Tersenyum lega. Ia belum terlambat. Tatapannya beralih pada mobil putih yang melaju cepat. Detik itu juga Yunho berlari, dan berulang meneriaki nama Jaejoong-nya.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, dan tersenyum melihat Yunho berlari mendekat.

"Jae! JAEJOONG, AWAS!"

.

.

**I love you, I love you- can't you show me?**

**Please come back**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Perlahan, angin memainkan rambut kedua namja yang duduk berdampingan di depan hamparan hijau yang membentang luas. Berlatar langit senja. Langit keunguan dengan semburat jingga.

Namja berwajah cantik mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kekar di sampingnya. Merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh yang selalu menopangnya.

"Tempat ini indah, kan, Yunnie?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara itu terlantun dari bibir merah namja cantik di sampingnya. "Ne, tempat yang sangat indah… Gomawo, Boo~" balasnya.

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya seolah bertanya 'Untuk apa?'

Kembali Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus pipi chubby Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya, "Karena kau terlahir di dunia ini. Karena kau berhasil menemukanku. Karena kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat ketika terbangun. Dan…karena kau telah meyakinkan diriku, bahwa kaulah satu-satunya, Jae~"

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Ia memejamkan mata, wajahnya kini benar-benar seperti kepiting siap santap. Tapi, ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa rasa hangat yang menyelusup ke hatinya begitu nyaman. "Saranghae, Yun… Naega noel saranghae~"

~Fin~


End file.
